MEGS
MEGS (M E G S (魔法発揚発生器機関), Mahō Hatsuyō Hasseiki Kikan; lit. Magic Enhancing Generator System) is a tool developed by the Magic Council as a means of boosting a person’s magic capabilities. The intended purpose was to grant ordinary people the capacity to use magic by artificially drawing out and enhancing the minuet traces of magic found in every living person. While this initially met with mixed results, the developers quickly discovered that it worked astonishingly well in streamlining the enhancement proses in people who were already mages. Additionally, the MEGS have been remodelled to be weapons that can channel the user’s magic into various forms, most commonly blasts or solid projections of magic. Because of the long development time, and years of tinkering by numerous individuals, various modules of the Magic Enhancing Generator System exist. Their inital functional differences are minuet at best however, and no module is considered to be superior to another. Usage Though it was not its intended purpose, MEGS have been widely modified as highly effective weapons. They work by amplifying a person’s magical power and developing it over time, to the point that an individual can use magic without aid. In mages however, they allow mages to channel their magic through the Magic Enhancing Generator System and use them as weapons. Each generator is able to hold and control magic drawn off of the user, to be called upon at a second’s notice. In their most basic use, they can project bursts of magic energy from their core whose strength depending entirely on the power of the user. Furthermore, they possess an emitter, general on the top, that allow them to combined their power with other generators to setup more complex attacks. In order to link each generator must be in close proximity to the other, at minimum six feet apart, but that range can be widened slightly by incorporating more generators into the link. Together they are able to build up more magic power than the sum of what they could do individually, but gain the additional ability to create solid shapes out of magic. Lastly, though it is much less common do to the complexity of the machines, some individuals have taken to modifying their MEGS with lacrima to enable them to make limited use of elemental magic. Its control is very much restricted, as activating the generators are unable to craft complex uses of this secondary magic, however this has not stopped several skilled individuals from making use of this feature regardless. It should be noted however that one cannot modify each of their generators separately, meaning that any change made to one must be made to them all or the system will not function properly. History For as long as anyone has remembered, Mages have dominated the battlefield in any situation. No matter the numbers, Mages have always had the advantage over regular solders because of the advantage Magic can grant. In an attempt to curb this advantage, the Magic Council commissioned serval companies to develop a means of evening the odds. Each one took a vastly different approach; muscle enhancements, anti-magic weapons, nullification tactics, but these all met with mixed results at best. Just as the program looked like it was becoming a lost cause, one company had a single thought, “If you can’t beat them, join them.” This is the basis behind what the Magic Enhancing Generator System was built to do, artificially cultivate the magic power of an individual to turn them into a mage. Results where promising at first, test subjects gained limited use of magic while using the MEGS with no adverse side effects, however problems still began making themselves apparent. The size of the machine they were using at the time made them inconvenient to use outside of a controlled setting, and a limit developed as to how much power one would gain by using a MEGS. Finding workarounds for these problems became a desperate race, as with other attempts failing left and right there was the very real danger that the project would be called off. A breakthrough came in a last ditch effort to salvage all the hard work the company had put into the project. After using a MEGS on a person who was already a mage, results far overshadowed anything they had gained by using the system on a Non-mage. What was more, the machine’s size problem was overcome by creating a network of multiple personalised Generators that split the work of a full sized MEGS between a numbers of smaller stand-ins. Furthermore, the addition of a controller made the MEGS much more user friendly and easier to control. These changes allowed the company to front a field able prototype for the Magic Council, which was met with approval and a full grant for advancement. Using the technology, the company developed serval variants of the MEGS in order to enhance its capabilities. Ironically, while the MEGS was developed to turn regular people into mages, the system worked much more efficiently at boosting the power of mages themselves. Because of this, the MEGS program upgraded the generators to do more than enhance magic, and turned them into a weapon to channel said magic according to the user’s wishes. Thing’s did not go smoothly for long however, as a whole new set of problems had begun to crop up. Breaking the machine down to an array of smaller components helped in fielding the system, but it also meant that each user had to use several Generators at once and that greatly impacted the availability of the system. The an ever growing development cost of a single MEGS generator, combined with the fact that each user would have to use several at once to be of any effect, meant that fielding the system on mass would become a very costly affair. Another problem was that the complexity of the machines meant that those with the skills to maintain, or worse yet, update, the machines where in very short supply. Soon the development of the MEGS became too costly to maintain, and the various models and prototypes where either auctioned off or left to collect dust in the company’s storage department. The development of the MEGS didn’t end with that however; as with most things, the technology exploded when it was turned over to the private sector. Small companies, collectors, and tinkerers from all over Earthland sought the machines to learn how they worked. This led to yet another step in the development of the MEGS, personal customisation. A MEGS engine could be enhanced with Lacrima to incorporate different sorts of magic into the device, in addition to their regular capabilities. Though they are rare to come by, the development of the MEGS stands as a reminder that mages are far from untouchable in the world, and that anyone with the drive can rise to the top. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items